ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Future: Part 1
When Azmuth's new machine zaps Curtis into the future, Curtis meets a mysterious man named Eon. Later Azmuth sends a team in to save Curtis. Can Curtis return home in this three-part series finale of Curtis 14, or will he be lost in the future? Plot The door opens to a lab, at Curtis walks in. Curtis: Azmuth?? Azmuth, where are you? A blue light flashes and a blue laser hits Curtis' Omnitrix. Azmuth: Curtis, no! The laser stops and Curtis Omnitrix starts to malfunction. Curtis then suddenly disappears with a flash of lightning left behind. Azmuth: Oh my... ---- THEME SONG ---- Somewhere in the future, where there are flying cars and skyscrapers soaring super high, even in the smallest of towns. A bright flash of lightning appears and Curtis appears. Curtis: Where am I?? Curtis goes and checks a newspaper that is laying on the ground. Curtis: No, no way! This can't be! Curtis drops the newspaper and runs away, the newspaper shows the date to be September 13, 2278. The screen shows Curtis running until he runs into a purple cloaked man. Curtis: Uh, sorry sir, I'm not from here and I got lost. Man: It is quite alright. I'm just visiting myself, though almost every town on Earth is the same. Curtis: Yeah, it's, uh, like you're a time traveler or something. Man: It is exactly what I am. I came here to do some research on the future. Curtis: Where, uh I mean when, are you from then? Man: I am about 20 years ahead of you, I know you time travelled here. Curtis: You do, how? Man: You are none other than Curtis 14, greatest superhero to ever live, bearer of the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, the-. Curtis: I probably shouldn't know all this, its not to good to know all about your future. Man: Yes, I guess you are right. Curtis: Do you know if I have any descendants living in this area. Man: Frieden. And yes, quite a few. Curtis: Frieden is the name of the town? Man: Yes, it stands for peace, you renamed it yourself. Curtis: Cool, and speaking of names, what's yours? Man: Ah, yes, my name is Eon. Curtis: Nice to meet you. So can you show me where some of my relatives are. Eon: Well, the main one is your thirteenth-generation grandson, Curtis the 14th. I'll take you to see him. Curtis: Ok, thanks. ---- The scene is back to Azmuth's lab, where Azmuth is shown working on his machine that time travelled Curtis to the future. Azmuth: What should I do? I need to call in back up. Azmuth's machine is now running again and the date shown on it is September 13, 2278. Azmuth: Yes, I really need back-up. ---- The scene shows Curtis and Eon walking towards a house. Curtis: This is where they live? Eon: Yes. Eon walks up to the door and a man with a beard and ponytail opens it, staring wide-eyed at Eon. Man: Eon! The man hits his Omnitrix and transforms into metal, robotic-like alien with a sharp spike on his head. Man: Blaststrike!! Curtis: Eon, you're evil? Blaststrike: Yes he is, my dear ancestor. Please, help me. Curtis activates his Omnitrix. Omnitrix: 48 hours remaining. Curtis: Wait, what?? Curtis then starts to grow crystals all over his body. His skin turns into a dark, magenta-like color. Standing in Curtis' place is Chromastone. Chromastone: Chromastone!! Eon: 2 against 1. Its not worth it yet. Eon then teleports away. Chromastone: Weird. Chromastone and Blaststrike transform back into Curtis and Curtis the 14th. Curtis: So, I'm guessing you are Curtis the 14th. Curtis the 14th: That's correct! So, I'm guessing First Thinker Azmuth accidentally hit you with his time machine sending you here. Curtis: How did you know? Curtis the 14th: Many stories about you have been passed down from generation to generation. Curtis the 14th walks away headed town and Curtis follows after him. Curtis: Hey, where are you going? Curtis the 14th: I'm just going to give you a little tour of the city, 281 years since you've left. They head into a small restaurant called '''The Falcon House'.'' Curtis the 14th: This restaurant chain has been around since 2201, first in Mute City. Curtis: Mute... City? Curtis the 14th: Short for Mutant City, home of many different alien species, was known as New York City in your time. Aliens first started living on Earth around 2020, 3 years after you the Omnitrix. Well, actually, they were living on Earth when you found the Omnitrix, but there were very few, about 50 in all. Curtis: Cool. The scene shows the outside, in the rain, Eon, watching the two Curtis's. Eon: I will have my revenge! ---- The scene shows Azmuth, with 3 teenagers, a boy and two girls. The boy is about 16 years of age, tall and muscular with a small black afro, and mixed skin. One girl is short, about 13 years of age with freckles and glasses. She has short, curly, red hair. The other girl, about 14 years old, tall and skinny with brown eyes and wavy brown hair. Azmuth: So, I will zap you with the time machine, and then you will find and bring Curtis home. Tell him that I sent you here. Boy: Alright, boss! Azmuth: Thank you Victor. Curly, Ashley, are you two ready? Curly: Yes boss. The brown haired girl, Ashley just smiles and nods her head. Azmuth: Ready! Victor: Let's go to the Future! Azmuth zaps them with his machine and than are instantaneously gone. Azmuth: Whispering. See you soon. ---- The trio are then transported right outside the Falcon House. Victor: Hey, there's Curtis! Eon, however, is around the corner and hears Victor and attacks them. Eon: So, you are Curtis's friends? Curly: Uh-oh. The scene shows the inside of the Falcon House, at Curtis and Curtis the 14th's booth. Curtis the recognizes the fight and readies his Omnitrix. Curtis the 14th does the same and transforms into a humanoid figure made out of music notes. Curtis the 14th: Calmamater! Curtis: Really?? Calmamater: He puts his enemies to sleep- Ok that does sound LAME! Curtis hits his Omnitrix and grows white fur, when the transformation is completed, there stands Rath. Rath: RATH!! The two jump out of a window and land behind Eon. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN EON!! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE THESE FUTURISTIC PEOPLE ALONE, YOU HEAR ME! Victor: I ain't from the future. Calmamater: The hairstyle gives it away. Victor: Hey! And at that very moment, Victor does something incredible. He transforms his body into a being made out of fire with rocks surrounding him, making Eon, Calmamater, and Rath stand awestruck. Victor continues to throw a fire ball at Eon, knocking him down. Rath then attempts to strike Eon alongside his head, but fails as Eon quickly retreats to some other place in time. Victor: Still mocking my hair. Notices Calmamater's Omnitrix symbol and quickly regrets his mistake. Uh, I'm... I'm so sorry, Mr. Curtis 14. Transforms back into his human state. Calmamater: Hits his Omnitrix symbol reverting to Curtis the 14th. It's MR. Curtis THE 14th. Rath transforms back into Curtis. Curtis: It's just Curtis. How did you turn into that thing. Victor: Alien, Pyronite actually. I'm half alien. Hands out his hand for a handshake. Curtis proceeds to shake Victor's hand, while Ashley smiles, and Curly studies Curtis the 14th. Curtis the 14th: To Curly. Uh, what are you doing? Curly: I'm just studying what futuristic people are like, and I'm also comparing you to Curtis. Victor: Nerd. Both Victor and Curtis laugh, as they find this to be funny. Curly: I am not a foolish or contemptible person who lacks social skills or is boringly studious! Victor: What? Curly: Or simply, a nerd. Victor: The fact that you know the definition of a nerd makes you a nerd. Anyway Curtis, we were sent by Azmuth... to bring you home- Hey! He never told us how we were going to get home. Ashley: So... uh.. does that mean we are stuck here?? Curtis: No, I'll find us a way home. ---- <----TO BE CONTINUED Major Events *Curtis meets a new team, Victor, Ashley, and Curly. *Victor is revealed to be part alien. *Curtis the 14th and Eon makes his debut. Minor Events *Something known as the Ultimatrix is mentioned. *The Omnitrix said 48 hours remaining, so it can talk. Alien debuts *Calmamater and Blaststrike make their debuts. Characters Heroes *Curtis *Curtis the 14th (First Appearance) *Victor (First Appearance) *Ashley (First Appearance) *Curly (First Appearance) *Azmuth Villains *Eon (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Curtis *Chromastone *Rath By Curtis the 14th *Blaststrike (Earth-73)/Timeline 1 *Calmamater Trivia *Curtis isn't working alone anymore. *I think Ashley likes Curtis ;) *How I chose the year 2278 was I waited until Curtis was 20, the year would be 2023, and every 20 years, a Curtis would be born (2003- Curtis, 2023- Curtis Jr., 2043-Curtis the 3rd; etc.) until I got to Curtis the 14th and added 15 years to make him 35. Curtis the 15th, if one, would be 15. Category:Curtis 14 Category:Episodes Category:Waybig101 Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales